


Don't Ever Leave Me!!!

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a bad dream, Erik helps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Leave Me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on an island for 5 days without Internet so excuse my explosion of drabbles...

"... And Erik Durm will you take Marco Reus to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Erik woke up before he could say yes. Damn it, just another dream. He had been head over heels in love with his teammate for months, but couldn't seem to find the courage to tell him.   
A loud, high pitched scream filled the room, as he sat up straight in his bed. Marco.   
In two seconds he was out bed and running towards the older boy's room. 

” no no no Erik don't leave me!!" Marco cried in his sleep. "Marco, wake up!! Please Marco, it's just a dream!!" Erik tried to wake him, but it didn't help at all. 

Marco just kept tossing and turning in his bed while repeating the same four words over and over. "Erik don't leave me!!"

He didn't know what to do to make the boy he loved stop crying, so he did the only thing he could think of, and kissed him. 

Slowly Marco started kissing him back before sitting straight up in his bed crying harder than ever. His eyes still firmly closed.

"Marco, please wake up! It's just a bad dream!"

Finally he opened his eyes and looked at Erik with tears cascading down his red cheeks. 

"Erik? What are you doing here?" He looked him straight in the eyes before replying.

"I heard you screaming and ran in to see if you were okay?" Sighing, he waited for Marco to do something, say something, anything, but he just kept crying.

"You want to talk about it?" Erik placed his hand on Marco's shoulder when the older man shrugged him off.

"Not now... Can we talk when we get back to Dortmund tomorrow?" Their team was currently staying at a hotel in Munich after losing 2-1 to Bayern earlier in the evening.

"Okay, I guess I'll go back to bed then..." Erik moved to leave, when Marco reached out to stop him.

“No don't go!!" His eyes looked so sad next to the warm brown they normally are.

"Okay." 

The next morning after Erik woke up in his bed, Marco didn't leave Erik's side. He walked next to him, sat next to him and even fell asleep on his shoulder before take off.

When they arrived back in Dortmund, it was early evening and he didn't feel like leaving his love behind, so he put his and Marco's stuff in the trunk of his car and drove back to his apartment.

"Will you tell me now? Please Marco, you are starting to scare me!!" He asked when they had been driving almost half of the way home in silence.

"I... I.... Okay" he took a deep breath and tried to explain why he had been acting weird all day.

"Remember when Mario left? How I felt like he abandoned me for a bigger pay-check?" 

"Yeah?"

"Well that hurt because he was my best friend... Last night I dreamt about it again, but this time it wasn't Mario leaving, it was you... I... I can deal with Mario leaving... But not you... Never you... Please don't ever leave me!!" Erik had to pull over for a second to look at the crying boy beside him. Had Marco really thought he'd leave? No, Dortmund was his home and he was planing on staying forever. 

"Marco? Sweetheart, look at me!! I am not leaving!! Not now, not ever, not the club and certainly NOT you!! Why would I leave you? No, I love you!!" Erik didn't realise the words had come out of his mouth until Marco leaped forward and kissed him with such passion, Erik thought he'd pass out.

Marco tasted like salt and mint, but it made his stomach fill with fireworks and butterflies.

"I.. I... I love you too... So so much... Don't you ever leave me!!!"

Funnily enough some people say that dreams don't come true, but now two years after they lost to Bayern, they were both standing, looking over the ocean when the referent uttered the exact words from Erik's dream.

"... And Erik Durm will you take Marco Reus to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Only this time he actually got to answer: "I do!!"


End file.
